dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Immortal's Armor Set/@comment-24197913-20131125142218
hello, im currently wondering if you guys have spare BB Armor lv.2 you could gift to my pawn. im a ps3 player, he5th3b0m6. only need 1 more piece so i can complete this set. also, MK class +Immortal's Set+ Hellfire Cloak+ 2 rings of different property. Dignified Ring/ earring is a must, as gargoyle/ cockatrice types are common in BBI run #2. the other should be a poison resist or a silence/ bound resist. as you have dragons, gazers, and such other monsters that are capable of binding your advanced skills. my MK char. is pretty strong, as is my pawn. im capable of felling many boss-level encounters even without a follower/ pawn. I have a bit of advice against death/ the reaper of souls. wakestones. post-dragon in the main game is the easiest time for those, but wakestones and shards are somewhat common in BBI. im not quite sure how many, but ive stockpile 30 plus because of the instant kills. there is a secret augment to preserve your life and i forget the name, but it stops a killing blow no matter what. i have no other tips, but death was almost possible on my first run. i had him close to half his hp, before he mangaged to attack me while i was out of curatives. VIVIFYING INCENSE ARE RARE, BUT THEY CAN BE FORGED INFINITELY AND ARE ALSO A MATERIAL FOR RARIFYING IMMORTAL ARMOR PIECES. I KEEP RESTOCKING THEM, BECAUSE I TEND TO GO AFTER BOSSES OR MONSTERS ABLE TO DEAL DAMAGE. this armor set, immortals, is capable of healing 3k health, until fully restored, in 2 minutes average, and i have 3/4 pieces. add me on ps3, and if you want i will send you things, just lemme know you need something, and if i can spare it, or have it, and can forge, i will keep you in mind. i have 900 million gold, so no biggy for me ^^. i have 1m rc as well, so if you have any extra items you dont want to purify or cant, i'll help you. just dont be in a rush with me. im very focused on expanding my inventory, and as such, i may take a while to get around to helping you. also, anyone have extra devils bane sword or elite lantern, or bitterblack lvl 2 & 3 items, and you dont want, or need them, feel free to ask me. i will be uploading albums of some carnage, battle scenes, or plain killing everyone/ thing. also, heres a tip for if you attack someone before you enter what i call the Abyssal Age, more commonly known as the Post-Dragon phase. if you attack someone in gran soren while the everfall hasnt been unlocked after killing Grigori, climb a ladder, none of the guards ive seen can climb. i have not checked to see if doing so makes it possible to go back to the ground without a guard arresting you. also, if you are in the dungeon at any time other than when you do the aelinore quest which ends with your being captured, you can just walk out the main entrance.